The Blues With Kaitlin
Kaitlin retells events from her past, in a musical-styled episode centered on the blues and jazz genres. Episode Summary Kaitlin's friends are all gathered in Kaitlin's living room, which has been transformed into a staging area. Shannon wonders how they expanded their living room this much. The curtains to the stage open, and Kaitlin comes out in a flashy outfit. Casha thinks her eyes are melting. That's when they're all in shock when Kaitlin begins singing blues style. Olivia is honestly impressed with her ability. Also to their shock, she begins recalling some of the events of the past. Kaitlin first begins singing about the day in school when her friends betrayed her. After that, she sings about the intervention they held for Justin. After that, she sings about the football game where it wouldn't stop raining. Maddy wonders what the whole point of this act is. Savannah has to stop Kaitlin in the middle of this to ask what she's doing. Kaitlin says they'll see eventually. Maddie is unsure about this. Kaitlin is upset they interrupted her, and she continues her number. She then sings about when Kayla's car got stuck in the ditch. After that she sings about her experience with Dakota. After singing about defending her apple tree, she thinks it's time for an intermission. Kaitlin goes backstage and begins having a mini meltdown. Katie thinks she hears Kaitlin crying backstage. Katie wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin tells Katie exactly why she's doing this. She believes that music has always coped with problems she has faced in her life. She thinks singing her problems away will help because she's been having it rough lately. Katie understands, and that it's okay to talk about your problems. It would even help make the problems go away, getting them off of her chest. Kaitlin is glad that she understands and she goes to finish up her number. Kaitlin begins the final portion of her act. She continues signing about her fight with Roger. After that she sings about setting a forest on fire. Then she transitions to a heavy metal act of the performance. Everyone is shocked with the dramatic change. She then just begins listing a bunch of problems like the party she hosted, getting trapped in another dimension, having a candy indulgence, being addicted to kids' shows, her rock-star phase, when she was frozen, being locked inside the high school, her driving experience, the biology incident, puking on the track, saving Justin from Albert, the sand castle battle, the seminar, the clubhouse fight, her three unlucky days, stealing a sports car, and her SAT dilemma. She is exhausted from that transition and concludes her show. She then explains the same stuff she told Katie earlier. Everyone understands and they're all just glad Kaitlin finally got all of her problems out of her system. Jarrett then wonders if they can go home. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Forty-third time the fourth wall is broken * The third musical episode * There is a deleted scene where Jarrett has appeared to sneak snacks into the show, and Kaitlin gets mad at him. It can be found on the Season 5 DVD Trivia * The episode title is likely a reference to the segment titled "The Blues With Larry," in place of the "Silly Songs With Larry" segment in VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War * Kaitlin sings about the following episodes: ** "High School Troubles" ** "Not Meant To Be" ** "When It Isn't Raining" ** "Stuck In A Ditch" ** "Call Her Maybe" ** "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" ** "Shining Like a Diamond" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Values From Vegetables" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" ** "Little High School of Horrors" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "Savannah Strikes Again" ** "When the Going Gets Rough" ** "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!" ** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** "Club Kaitlin" ** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" ** "Four Days Grace" ** "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" ** "Kaitlin and the SAT Crisis" * Kaitlin's blues outfit resembles that of Elvis Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles